


此心安处

by melody_l



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody_l/pseuds/melody_l
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 12





	此心安处

Mycroft的公寓不算小，双层，Greg从第一次来过这里就拒绝再叫它公寓，和221B、和自己的公寓比，简直就是一整套豪宅。

厨房和餐厅在一楼，宽阔整洁。

但是今天晚上，Greg第一次觉得这个餐厅空旷得过分了，或许是因为整个一楼只有餐厅的灯开着，或许因为太久没有做饭的餐厅连食材都没有了，又或许，是因为这是连续第四天Greg一个人坐在这里吃晚餐。

以前也有过这样的情况，他们忙到连续两三天见不了面。有时候是Greg忙着一个重要的案子，有时候是Mycroft忙着他的工作。但是还没有超过四天，他们又创造了一个记录。

Greg吃完饭，抬手看时间，发现已经过了十二点，Mycroft还没有回来。

他突然意识到，自己甚至不知道Mycroft在做什么。

他知道Mycroft是“大英政府”，处理着来自MI5、内阁、部门大臣甚至偶尔还有皇室的咨询。他好奇Mycroft的工作会不会是向Sherlock那样，准备好椅子和红茶，等着人们来访。

但是Mycroft在做什么呢？最近一段时间在处理什么样的情况，或者此时此刻身在何处。

他自嘲地笑了笑，因为Mycroft字面意义上可能在英国的任何地方处理任何情况。

***

最近苏格兰场不算忙碌，就是日常工作而已。

所以当Greg下班后，再次看到没有人的房子，他做了任何一个英国人试图解决问题时会做的事——奔向酒吧。

并且在去的路上叫了军医先生。如果想要吐槽Holmes的问题，选择是有限的。John绝对是最佳选择。

几杯酒下肚，John也健谈起来。

“我跟你讲，Holmes绝对有工作狂的一面，你知道Sherlock刚见面的时候跟我说什么吗？他说他和工作结婚了哈哈，天啊，谁会这么说。”

Greg现在更加难受了，那句和自己的工作结婚卡在他的心头，不上不下，想忽略却怎么也忽略不了。

他又灌了几大口威士忌。

想到John还可以和Sherlock一起工作，而他完全被隔绝在Mycroft工作之外。Greg果断地让酒保把他点的两杯威士忌换成了一瓶。

他也并非是生气，只是……他见过。

见过Mycroft工作的样子，见过Sherlock工作时的样子，见过他们因为挑战而激动，因为工作而兴奋。

相比于工作，自己和Mycroft的生活显得是那么平静。

天啊。

“我讨厌Holmes。”

对面的John大笑了起来。“是啊，能让你嫉妒他们的工作，他们绝无仅有。”

***

门铃在凌晨被按响不是什么愉快的经历，尤其是开门后自己的爱人被自己的弟弟丢进来，醉得不省人事。

“我再也不会做这种事了!”

看着怒气冲冲离开的Sherlock和自己怀里快睡着的Greg，Mycroft微不可察地叹了口气。

好不容易将Greg拉上了床，Mycroft试着去脱去他的外套，却被抓着了手。

“John，再来一瓶。”

Mycroft好气又好笑地坐在了床边，拿起放在旁边的帕子替Greg擦去额头上的汗。

Mycroft的触碰很温柔，Greg在这样的触碰下似乎清醒了一点，微微睁开了眼睛。

“Mycroft?你……你回来了?”

“是。”

Greg明显还是醉着的，说话都不利落。他一把抓起Mycroft的胳膊，

“我……没醉，你别，别皱眉，该生气的是我!”

“你生我气了?”

“没有，嘿嘿”Greg咧出一个带点傻气的笑。

“就是嫉妒，我好嫉妒啊。”

说着说着竟然就在Mycroft的胳膊旁睡着了。

Mycroft想尽办法脱掉了Greg的外套和鞋子，看着霸占了整张床而且没有任何再次清醒迹象的Greg，Mycroft认命般走向了客房。

“嫉妒”这个词萦绕在Mycroft的耳边，Greg这是什么意思，明明一直以来只有他，再也没有其他人了，为什么会嫉妒。

他决定明天去问问John，如果John现在清醒着，他立马就会打电话了，可惜从Sherlock刚才的状态演绎，只怕John和Greg差不了多少。

***

Mycroft没有睡死，总是在想着Greg并不能很好地帮他睡着。

天快亮时，他感觉到背后来了一个拥抱，暖暖地贴着自己，隐隐能感觉出那具身体里蕴藏着的生命能量。

Mycroft闻到了沐浴露和牙膏的味道，带着一点薄荷的清新。

然后，他听到背后传来闷闷的一声。

“我想你了。”

Mycroft翻了个身，面对着Greg，虽然没有刻意使用演绎法，但是他还是看出来自己的爱人不只是洗了澡，还做了一些……emm……额外的清洁。

Mycroft一下子就清醒了，将近五天没有见面，受着想念折磨的不止是Greg一个人。

他几乎是立刻就吻了上去，从柔软的嘴唇到全身。

两人之间的温暖抵消了伦敦早晨的寒意。

***

到办公室后，Greg一脸萎靡不振地坐在那里扶额，后悔没有请假，因为宿醉头痛到要死，身上还有各种被Mycroft折腾出来的酸痛。

一个探员走了进来，拿着一张纸。

“这是一个新的政策，刚刚从MI5传过来的，需要您签字。”

Greg甚至觉得有点眼花。

“你跟我说说大致内容吧。” 

“额，说是要加大MI5和苏格兰场的合作，要求您每个星期去一次MI5，可以获取您需要的情报，同时提供罪犯的资料。”

“好吧，我和MI5的谁交接?”

“一个小职员，叫Mycroft Holmes，探长。”


End file.
